This disclosure relates to content presentation, and more particularly to methods and systems for optimizing the display of a landing page associated with served content.
As the availability of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, portable computers, and the like, continues to grow, more and more consumers/users, (herein referred to as users) are utilizing such devices to electronically access content. This in turn increases the need for users to be able to find the content they desire and for content publishers to provide their content to the consumers in multiple formats.
Some content publishers have addressed the growing concerns with content presentation to devices having limited display area, i.e., display restricted environments, by transforming their content pages into mobile-friendly pages and maintaining parallel versions of the content pages. A mobile-friendly version and a version for non restrictive display environments. When the publisher receives a request for content from a mobile device, the publisher provides the mobile-friendly version. However, not all publishers have the time or resources to transform their content pages into mobile-friendly pages.
From an advertising perspective, the same concerns exist for the display of landing pages in display restricted environments, such as mobile devices. Many electronic ads contain links to other electronic content such as web pages, images, video files, audio files and the like. When an ad contains a link to a web page, the linked web page is commonly referred to a the “landing page.”
A mobile-device user may be attracted by an ad and click on the ad. But when the user faces a landing page with a bunch of content in small font, they usually don't want to dig into the page on the mobile device. Accordingly, the design of the landing page can have a large influence on whether or not an ad click-through results in a conversion. Poorly designed landing pages and/or landing pages that do not conform to the restraints of the rendering device, such as mobile devices, may not conform to a user's expectations, resulting in the loss of a conversion.